Electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, and other equipment may include displays. To enhance portability, devices may be provided with the ability to fold. A foldable device may be placed in an unfolded configuration to expand the size of the device and thereby facilitate user interaction with the device. When it is desired to enhance portability, the foldable device may be placed in a folded configuration.
If care is not taken, foldable devices may be inconvenient to use. For example, device functions may be inaccessible to a user when a foldable device is in its folded configuration.